


Snow Fun

by Lady_Joestar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Fluff, Snow, sasodei if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Joestar/pseuds/Lady_Joestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It snows outside the Akatsuki base and Deidara drags Sasori out for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Possible out of OOCness  
> Written for a friend

It wasn’t often that it snowed near the Akatsuki base, but when it did, it was a sight to see. Snow was really rarely seen because the climate wasn’t exactly right for snow. However, there was the rare occasion that a miracle happens and when it does, it is breathtaking. The snow blankets the earth with a pristine white color, covering everything in its path. The water freezes over, making a sturdy path to cross, and the trees bend with the weight of the snow on their branches. To some, it is a horrid thing, but to others, it seems to cleanse the world of all its ugliness. This is an argument that two of our residential Akatsuki members have every time the miracle of snow happens. 

Deidara and Sasori can hardly agree on anything. One hates waiting, while the other takes his time. The biggest argument these two have is about art. One says art should be fleeting; the moment when destruction happens is what true art is supposed to be, while the other feels art should remain eternal. This usually causes headaches for the other members, but it normally ends peacefully on a good day. When it comes to snow, the argument is no different. 

Sasori always hated the snow. Growing up in Suna made him accustomed to the heat. Anything to do with the snow or cold left him miserable. Of course, it didn’t matter now since he couldn’t feel anything, but that is besides the point. He hated how when it melted, how it got water everywhere, and that you could be walking on solid ice one minute and then you’ll be knee deep in snow the next. It got everywhere and froze his joints, making it hard move. Yes. Sasori preferred the heat thank you very much. 

Deidara, on the other hand, always loved the snow. While he grew up in a place that rarely saw snow, as well, he always enjoyed it on the rare trips he took with his parents before they died in the line of duty. The greatest thing he loves about the snow is infusing it with clay so he can make it blow up. He especially loved it when he could do it to Sasori. It was worth it to see the look on his face. Despite what it looks like when they argue, Deidara respects Sasori. Sasori is his Danna and he does try to show Sasori the respect he deserves. It just doesn’t work out most of the time. So you can imagine their reactions when they wake up that morning to hear everyone else talking. Both Sasori and Deidara walk in the common area at the same time just to hear Hidan talking.

“…that never fucking happens here.” This only earned him a slap over the head from Kakuzu. “What the fuck was that for you piece of shit?”

“Stop being so loud. It’s too early to put up with you. Just shut up or I’ll sew your mouth shut again,” Kakuzu growled. Hidan glared back.

At that moment, Sasori and Deidara decided to make their presence known. They found everyone sitting in their respective seats. Noting their entrance, everyone gives out their usual greetings. Taking their seats, Deidara speaks.

“What’s everyone talking about, un?”

Kisame turns to him. “Didn’t you look outside?” he questions. “The ground is covered in snow. It started last night. Me and Itachi just missed it when we got back from our business.”

"Are you serious, un? I haven’t seen any since I was kid. C'mon Sasori no Danna. Let’s go outside and take a look, yeah.“

Sasori glared up at Deidara. "Don’t even think about it brat. You are not dragging me outside. I don’t have the patience to put up with your childish antics today. I’m staying inside,” he grumbled out. However, Deidara wasn’t having any of it. He grabbed Sasori by his collar and dragged him out of the room to their adjoining rooms. Once inside, he let go of Sasori and went through a connecting door to his room. He approached his closet and rummaged through his stuff. He pulled out a yellow scarf and earmuffs, along with black gloves. He also pulled out a red scarf and earmuffs, along with black gloves for Sasori. He knew Sasori would never agree to this, so he kept the stuff in his room. Going back through the door, he put his stuff down and approached Sasori.

“It’ll be fun Danna. Just come outside for a bit. It’s not going to be as bad as you think, yeah,” Deidara stated as he starts to wrestle with Sasori in order to put on the articles of clothing. 

“I swear brat that if you so much as drag me out this room, you’ll become a new puppet and I’ll shut your mouth for good,” Sasori argued. 

“Why do you have to be like that? It won’t kill you, un. And just try to make me a puppet. I’ll blow you to pieces before you can do it, yeah. Besides, art is fleeting,” Deidara countered.   
"You’re an idiot Deidara. Art is eternal and you are not dragging me—-“

"—–outside," Sasori sighed. He has no idea how Deidara did it, but he got Sasori outside. He was standing outside a few feet away from the hideout. He could already feel his joints freezing up. He glared at the blonde who was standing in the middle just looking around. Oh how he hated the fact that Deidara was able to drag him outside into the cold, despite not being able to feel it. He looked over at the blonde-haired man again and could not understand how he found this stuff so exciting. It was horrible. 

Meanwhile, Deidara was looking around. To say the least he was happy. It’s been years since he last saw snow and he wanted to enjoy this moment. Speaking of enjoyment, he stole a glance at Sasori. The puppet master was sitting there with a scowl on his face. No matter how hard he tries, Deidara can never get him to smile. He was hoping to do so by bringing him outside, but that plan went straight to hell. While looking away, a brilliant idea came to his mind. He stuck his hand in his clay pouch and allowed his hand mouth to chew some of the clay. When he was finished, he picked up some snow and formed a snow ball.

"Deidara! What are you doing over there? We’re going inside now,” Sasori yelled. “I’m not waiting for you anymore. Get over here and get inside.”

"Just give me a moment Danna. I’m having a blast,” Deidara yelled back.

“No. We’re going in NOW!” The moment he finished that sentence, all Sasori saw was a snowball flying at his face.

When he heard Sasori yell at him to get inside, he knew it was the perfect time to launch it. He yelled back to give him a moment. He finished the snowball and let it fly. At the perfect moment he yelled….

“KATSU!” Deidara screamed. Right before the snowball hit Sasori in the face, the snowball exploded, covering him in snow. Sasori, being covered in snow, was glaring murderously at the laughing blonde.

“DEIDARA! GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT! I’M GOING TOKILL YOU!” Sasori all but screamed. “I SUGGEST YOU RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!” Once stated, he saw Deidara run away from him and he gave chase. He chased Deidara all the way to the edge of the forest, but suddenly stopped. He watched as Deidara slipped on ice and was sent careening head first into a snow bank. He saw Deidara’s head pop out of the snow like a daisy with a giant clump of snow resting on the top of his head. Sasori’s not sure what possessed him to do it, but he suddenly felt his body shudder as he began laughing. He wasn’t the only one who did it either.

Deidara could only stare dumbstruck as he heard Sasori laugh for the first time. He couldn’t help but join in with him. After a bit, the laughter died down.

“You should laugh more often Danna. Lighten up for once and have some fun, yeah,” Deidara told him while looking right at Sasori.

“Don’t get any ideas brat. This is nothing special,” Sasori replied extending his hand to Deidara who grabbed it. Sasori pulled him out of the snow. They began walking.

"Let’s go inside and dry off. You’ll get sick and I can’t have a useless partner.”

“There’s no reason to be mean Danna. I’ll make us some hot chocolate, yeah,” Deidara offered. He noticed Sasori was not following him. “Sasori?” He turned around only to be met with a face full of snow.

“Payback brat.”

“There was no need for that Danna.”

“Whatever you say brat. Whatever you say.”

With that, they two headed inside to dry off and drink hot chocolate.


End file.
